


“Umm, hi.”

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode: s04e24 Amplification, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Y/N goes to the hospital to see Spencer and meets the team for the first time.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	“Umm, hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Spencer Reid x Reader fic, wish me luck! If you have any requests just ask on my Tumblr! I’m simply-another-little-nerd.

You’re currently in you apartment relaxing the couch, it was your day off and you were going to spend some time with Spencer. Unfortunately, he got a case and had to leave at the beginning of your Doctor Who marathon. He told you that you could watch it without him, but you didn’t, it just wasn’t as enjoyable without him.

Your phone rang, you looked to see who it was and it was Spencer. Perhaps they were already done with the case, though you did have your doubts, but you were happy to hear from him regardless.

“Hey, Spencer, what’s up?” You asked in a cheery tone of voice. Though the voice on the other end didn’t sound quite as happy.

“Y/N, I-I have something I’ve got something important to tell you.” He sounded like he was nervous, scared even. Did something happen? Did he get hurt?

“Spence, is something wrong?” He didn’t speak for what felt like an eternity, though it was probably only a minute.

“Uhh-I” He paused again, clearing his throat. “Something happened at work a-and I just really wanted to talk to you.”

“Spencer, you’re scaring me.” 

“I-I can’t give you any details about...about what’s going on.” He cleared his throat again. “B-But I can tell you that this has been the greatest year of my life, I-I just want you to know that I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” Tears began to roll down your cheeks. He sounded like this was the last time he was ever going to talk to you, the last time he could ever tell you that he loved you. 

“I’ve gotta go, I’ll have someone call you if something happens. I love you.” He hangs up.

You put your phone in the coffee table and just sit on the couch, mind racing through a dozen different scenarios.

——

You get a phone call an hour later, a voice, a male voice is on the other end. 

“Hello?” You ask. This was it, the call that could change everything for you.

“Hi, this is SSA Derek Morgan with the FBI. Is this Y/N Y/L/N?” Spencer told you about Derek Morgan, he was like a brother to Spencer. He was always teasing him and calling him ‘Pretty Boy’, he wasn’t wrong about that. You hadn’t actually met him, or the other members of their team, but you knew what they looked like.

“Y-Yes, this is she.” 

“I wanted to tell you about Dr. Spencer Reid, he’s alive.” Relief flooded your system. “I will text you the address of the hospital.”

“Thank you, thank you so much! Tell him that I will be there as soon as I can.” You hung up the phone, and got the address to a hospital in Annapolis, Maryland a minute later. You grabbed your wallet, keys, and phone before walking out the door. Sure, you could take the subway but not at this time in the day, it was too crowded and would take way too long anyway.

You were able to find his hospital room relatively quickly, you also found a group of people standing around the hospital bed, must be the other members of his team. But you didn’t care, you just walked right up to Spencer and passionately kissed him, pouring in all of your unspoken love and devotion into it. His hands in your hair, and your hands framed the sides of his face. Time seemed as though it had slowed down and all the other people disappeared, leaving just the two of you in your own little world.

You had to stop when you ran out of air and leaned your forehead against his. You pulled back after a moment and found the group staring at you. A blonde woman in bright colors, Penelope Garcia, had her mouth wide open.

“Umm, hi.” You said awkwardly.

“E-Everyone this is my girlfriend, Y/N.” Spencer stuttered.

“How long has this been going on? Where did you meet? Why didn’t you tell me?” Penelope asked. 

“Calm down, Baby Girl. Give Pretty Boy and his beautiful girl a chance to talk.” Derek put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder.

“Right, right, sorry.” Penelope put her hands up.

“Penelope, it’s okay. Spence warned me that you would have a lot of questions.” 

“You...you know who I am?” She put her hands down.

“Yeah, I’ve seen photos and he’s told me all about you guys.” You took one of Spencer’s hands in your own.

“Oh, that’s nice.” That put a smile on the other woman’s face. “So how long have you and Boy Genius been together?”

“Approximately one year, three months, and four days.” Spencer said with a smile on his face.

“And he hasn’t managed to bore you to death yet?” Derek asked.

“Nope, he could never bore me.” You answered before leaning down to give Spencer a short, sweet kiss.

“You two are adorable.” Penelope began clapping her hands together, she was exactly like Spencer had described. “Now, where did you two lovebirds meet?”

“At this old bookstore, we were both looking for a collection of poems by Tennyson and grabbed the same book.” You remember that day like it was yesterday, specifically how flustered he was when your hands touched by accident, it was cute. “We talked a little after that and I asked him if he wanted to get a cup of coffee.”

The dark haired man, who was known as ‘Hotch’, spoke next. 

“Reid, I want to see you in my office first thing Monday morning. The rest of us need to head back to the BAU.” Hotch walked towards you and held out his hand, you shook it. “Nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Hotch left the room.

“Sleep well, Boy Wonder.” Penelope said as she hugged Spencer. After she let go, she turned to give you a hug. “Take good care of him.”

She left and the next two people to say goodbye were Derek and Rossi. Both of the men gave him a pat in the back and a smile to the both of you. The last two people Emily and JJ, both women gave him a hug before leaving.

“Hey, can you give me my bag?” He asked. You wondered why exactly he would need it, but you picked it up from the chair and gave it to him. “Thanks.”

You watched as he dug into his bag, he pulled out a black velvet box. 

“I was going to ask you this earlier today, but I got the call so I couldn’t.” He opened the box, which held a simple, elegant diamond ring. “Y/N Y/L/N, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. I love you so much.” You slowly nodded your head as you began to cry tears of joy. He slowly slid the ring on your finger before passionately kissing you.

“Can we start that Doctor Who marathon when we get back?” He asked after pulling away from the kiss.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn’t bad


End file.
